An Echo In The Darkness
by chia-chan
Summary: Fearfully, she dared to gaze into the brutal red eyes of the one she had just de-masked with the help of one of her arrows. Unfortunately that had been all that was accomplished by her frantic attempt to construct a hit and run. After considering it, she
1. Default Chapter

His sensitive nose hovered not even an inch above the ground and his ears twitched alertly. "Why is her scent so faint? Kagome couldn't have gotten this far," he thought irritably before venturing onward through the sea of dense trees and vegetation. He now regretted the anger he'd flaunted upon her earlier. It hadn't been her fault. She was entitled to have more than just a few friends...wasn't she?

"So I was wrong to call her a selfish brat," he admitted, "...but...why'd she have to go behind my back like that? She could have told me that she and that guy Hodo or Homo or Hojo or whatever his stupid name is that they were seeing each other!' I thought you wouldn't mind!' she says! 'He and I are just friends! Get over yourself!' she says! 'He's a nice guy Inuyasha! Even you'd like him!' she says!" he sneered aloud, "Yeah right!"

Suddenly his eyes widened, and he slid to a halt atop the steep hill he'd just loped onto and stood up straight as though he were a puppet with strings attached to his head jerking up his torso and more strung through his feet pulling downwards. His body remained stiff even as the sudden second aroma captured his nose. It caused his nasal cavities to burn. He recognized the new scent...indeed he knew it very well. There was no mistaking. It was the scent of Naraku.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!" He heard the monk calling behind him. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Will you just shut up Miroku!?" he yelled. The monk and the others rose beside him. "...You're a little touchy after your spat with Kagome..." Miroku confirmed, "I understand you're upset and perhaps even a bit jealous Inuyasha but that's no reason to take it out on others, especially not Kagome."

Shippou nodded in agreement. "Yeah Inuyasha! Kagome didn't do anything wrong! I don't understand why you have to be so mean-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Sango knew something was afoot...and it wasn't good.

"...There's a demon close by..." she piped up, hand ready on her boomerang, "...I can feel it. It's Naraku!"

"...Yeah it's him..." Inuyasha growled, "...so what the hell are we just standing around for?"

Fearfully she dared to gaze into the brutal red eyes of the one she had just de-masked with the help of one of her arrows. Unfortunately that had been all that was accomplished by her frantic attempt to construct a hit and run. After considering it she felt kind of stupid. She knew she couldn't outrun him and even if a miracle occurred and she'd managed to escape, where would she run to? Her sense of idiocy increased when she realized she shouldn't have run off by herself in the first place but she'd been so fuming mad at Inuyasha that the possibilities of bumping into one of the many shikon no tama seekers hadn't crossed her mind. Her wrists began to throb as his iron grip on them became progressively tighter to where she could no longer hold her bow and it descended to the forest floor. Her eyes squeezed shut; she was frozen within his grasp.

Her lips stumbled, "I-Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he burst through the bushes into the small clearing where he'd heard his name.

But neither Kagome nor Naraku were there. The only remnants were her bow and a couple arrows which Inuyasha picked up with his left hand. The other tensely held the Tetsusaiga. Only three strands of his silver hair were cut from his head when a shuriken came whirling through the air. Inuyasha ducked just in time and leapt out. The Tetsusaiga flashed dividing the bush whence it came into miniature sections.

"W-what the hell!" he cried in indignation when he found no one there, "Show yourself!"

He knew by the scent that it was not Naraku. It was yet another of his pawns only this one he did not recognize. This individual smelled of irises and strong herbs which presented a rather pleasant aroma. It couldn't have been Kagura. Her speed as a wind demon was far surpassed by this demon. He was unable to pay much attention to it for a long slender leg came across the back of his head hurling him into a tree. He hit hard; pushed away and spun to face his attacker. What he or she possessed for speed was greatly lacking in power. The kind of tactics this demon was executing were deeply irritating for Inuyasha. He preferred hand to hand combat and did not approve of hit and run. Thus was the act of cowardice in his opinion. He was about to call out a few threats and curses when Sango's boomerang flew past. With a thunderous crack it split the branch of a tree in half. A shadow leapt from it just before it fell not even an inch from Inuyasha.

"Come out and show yourself! We haven't got all day!" Inuyasha barked.

"Are you hurt?" Sango inquired. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Hastily he wiped it away.

"I'm fine," he assured her and the others, then called to the unknown attacker, "but you won't be once I get my hands on you!"

Once again Inuyasha began slashing wildly at the demon clad in shadows who had been crouched in the treetops above. This time however he hit blade to blade. They blocked the Tetsusaiga was a smaller blade which appeared similar to a ninja-to; a weapon used commonly by female ninjas. This was one was slightly different. There was strange vine markings engraved on the blade and it glowed a dim purple. Obviously it was no ordinary blade. Like the Tetsusaiga it obtained abnormal mystical powers which could only be controlled by a limited few. With as much power as he could muster, Inuyasha drove the demon back in midair breaking them apart. They both landed upon a large patch of sunlit ground which exposed the demon in full view. Her skin was pale like the surface of the moon yet her almond shaped eyes were a cyan blue. Her lips were painted violet which corresponded quite well with her violet and white cherry blossom petal printed kimono. Her claws too were painted violet and on her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves made of several black strings forming different spider web like patterns. She had long and narrow peach markings on both cheeks that pointed up towards her nose. Her ears and tail however despite the color of her hair which was pink were dark beige and there was a single silver hoop on her right ear. Inuyasha grimaced.

"A cat demon?" he sneered, "...how very befitting for Naraku!" He'd expected her to snarl a reply to his remark. She did not. This further aggravated him. "Fine then! If you won't tell me then what good is it to keep you alive!"

"No! Stop Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha hastily executed another attempt to slice her in half horizontally.

She dodged easily; leaping clear of the blade then landed atop the dull edge on one foot which kept balance. The other struck out causing a rush of blood to flood from Inuyasha's nose. His feet dug into the ground tore bits of grass and dirt when he was forced back by the impact of the blow to his head. When he opened his eyes she was busy evading Sango's boomerang. Miroku's staff also pressed forth maintaining a safe distance between himself and the demon. He swung at the cat demon who blocked easily. The boomerang came around straight for her. She ducked in time to swat Miroku's staff out of his hand and to see it fly over her head. She was too fast for any of them to overcome. There was only way Inuyasha could think of in order to establish a comeback. It was the same attack he'd used against his brother, Sesshoumaru. It was also the same one with which was capable of slaying a hundred demons in a single stroke. The wind scar.

It was a while before they reached another village, but when they did, it appeared to be completely desolate. Everywhere they looked, there was no life form whatsoever. "Weird," Shippou commented, scampering ahead, "Wonder where everyone is..." Inuyasha just grunted an incoherent response and kept walking, while Miroku and Sango followed.

"Rei!" a sharp cry suddenly pierced through the air, "Rei, where are you?!" A small, young boy rushed out from behind the shelter of the trees, and ran blindly on a head-long collision with Shippou. The boy screamed, and in the instant his head rose, they could see the bruises that covered his face and the dark eyes that were beginning to water with tears.

"...Kaemon..." the second voice was just as sudden as the first, only the girl who'd gasped out the name was older than the boy. The second her eyes found the group, though, she immediately reached behind her back for a weapon. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, "Haven't you done enough damage to our village already? There's nothing left here for you to take!" Carefully, with her knife balanced in one hand, she reached for Kaemon, allowing Shippou, who was closer to the pair, a glimpse of the wound at her side. Fury darkened her gaze as she took the boy's hand.

"Wait-" Sango began, but the girl dashed off, the boy following with no choice.

"What happened here that she thought we were the enemy?" Miroku wondered aloud. "Maybe the place was pilaged..." Inuyasha suggested.

They found the pair in the forest, the young boy shaking Rei who lay unconscious on the forest floor, her wound open and bleeding through the bandage she had placed on it. "Please wake up...sis...please..." Kaemon begged of the unconscious girl.

It was a while before they reached another village, but when they did, it appeared to be completely desolate. Everywhere they looked, there was no life form whatsoever.

"Weird," Shippou commented, scampering ahead, "Wonder where everyone is..."

Inuyasha just grunted an incoherent response and kept walking, while Miroku and Sango followed.

"Rei!" a sharp cry suddenly pierced through the air, "Rei, where are you?!"

A small, young boy rushed out from behind the shelter of the trees, and ran blindly on a head-long collision with Shippou. The boy screamed, and in the instant his head rose, they could see the bruises that covered his face and the dark eyes that were beginning to water with tears.

"...Kaemon..." the second voice was just as sudden as the first, only the girl who'd gasped out the name was older than the boy. The second her eyes found the group, though, she immediately reached behind her back for a weapon. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, "Haven't you done enough damage to our village already? There's nothing left here for you to take!"

Carefully, with her knife balanced in one hand, she reached for Kaemon, allowing Shippou, who was closer to the pair, a glimpse of the wound at her side. Fury darkened her gaze as she took the boy's hand.

"Wait-" Sango began, but the girl dashed off, the boy following with no choice.

"What happened here that she thought we were the enemy?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Maybe the place was pilaged..." Inuyasha suggested.

They found the pair in the forest, the young boy shaking Rei who lay unconscious on the forest floor, her wound open and bleeding through the bandage she had placed on it.

"Please wake up...sis...please..." Kaemon begged of the unconscious girl.

Miroku knelt beside the girl. "Her wound is deep..."

"No! Stay back!" the boy cried.

"Hey kid!" Inuyasha barked, "Do we look like horse demons to you?!"

"Horse?" Shippou inquired.

"Yeah...they were horse demons that attacked your village." The boy looked confused.

"Y'know what horse demons look like don't you? They have a long stupid face, clueless eyes, big pointy ears, a lengthy tail and mane and they have a pea size brain. All that and they smell like they've been rolling in each others shit all day. I could smell them from a mile away."

"Sango, pass me Kagome's bag. The medicines from her world will do more justice than mine," Sango passed it to him and he began to stitch the girls wound. "Inuyasha, Shippou, go and retrieve some fire wood."

"Since when do you give orders?" Inuyasha growled.

"This isn't the time for discussion," was Miroku's reply. Inuyasha merely scowled and departed to look for fire wood.

"Wait for me!" Shippou cried and scampered after him.


	2. Chapter Two

**She lay unmoving on her back, scanning the night sky with her eyes twinkling even in the moonlight. The gash in her side had almost ceased bleeding now. Had she been aware of that swords strength she would have taken her opponent more seriously. She'd barely even cleared the blast. Luckily for the dust that rose from the immense power she was able to escape unseen. She'd run as far as she could, unsure of whether they'd attempt to track her down. Her target after all was a dog demon with highly acute smell but then again perhaps human blood and horse demons who had attacked the nearby village would overpower her scent. Her ears and nose twitched when she detected someone. No...there were more than one. She faintly sensed toad, dog and human. Soon after she heard a young girl's singing which became louder as she and her party approached. Her song ceased when the girl stumbled upon her exhausted and bloodied body. **

**"M-master Sesshoumaru!" she cried. The toad demon entered the small clearing next.**

**"Hmm...now what kind of demon do you suppose she is, my Lord? My, it is difficult to determine with all that filth." **

**The cat demons eyes flashed from the ignorant little toad to the taller demon behind him. She'd expected to see Inuyasha but it was not he who she'd failed to slain. In fact, this demon was the most beautiful that she'd ever laid eyes upon. Long silver hair flowed down her back and deadly piercing yellow eyes glanced upon her fallen form. A dark blue crescent in the middle of his forehead was partly hid behind long silver bangs and two light purple stripes were on either side of her narrow emotionless face. However, she had only one flaw. One arm was missing. Wait...the toad demon called her "My Lord". Did he not mean "My Lady"? **

**"A cat demon, Jaken..." **

**She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his deep hardhearted voice. So she was actually a he. An honest mistake. "That is correct..." the cat demon affirmed. **

**"What?! She's not dead?" Jaken cried. "Lord Sesshoumaru, who do you suppose did this to her?" **

**"Ask me yourself, ignorant toad..." the cat demon retorted. **

**"How dare you!"**

**"That is enough Jaken." **

**"...Lord...Sesshoumaru?" **

**His lord did not reply. His eyes were transfixed on the young girl, Rin, who was close to tears. She took a piece of fish that she'd been saving for later from within her clothing and held it towards the cat demons mouth only to have it rejected. The demon turned her head away insolently. **

**"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried when his lord neared closer to the cat demon. **

**His eyes roamed over her wound, "...The result of the wind scar..." He assumed correctly. **

**"Yes." **

**"Jaken, gather some fire wood." **

**"What for, my Lord?" **

**"We're staying here for the night..." **

**"Yes my Lord!"**

**Inuyasha sighed irritably and leaned his back against the tree. He wondered if Kagome too were staring at the moon as well. Or if she could even see the moon at all. At least they still had their pieces of the shikon no tama. After Kagome told him she was returning home she threw the bottle that contained them at him.**

**"Here! This is what you really wanted! Good luck finding the rest without me!" she had shouted. **

**"Damnit..." he growled and sighed again. He glanced down at the bottle he now held before dropping it into her pack. She'd been so furious that she'd forgotten to take it with her. "...I'm sorry...Kagome..." he whispered just before his eyes closed. CRACK! Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut. "Shippou! Quit moving around!" **

**"Heh...I'm not Shippou." **

**"What?!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open just in time to find a fist shooting right for him. It collided with his nose and he let out a startled "AIYEEEEEEE!!!" **

**"What the??? What happened Inuyasha???" Miroku cried. **

**"Grr...something hit me!" **

**"Hey look!" Shippou cried, pointing to something above. So Miroku hadn't been the only one to have awoken.**

**"Where?" Sango inquired. **

**"K-Kagome's bag is gone!" Shippou cried. **

**"Get back here you little thief!" Inuyasha yelled as he leapt up. He plucked the thief off the branch of the tree like an apple just before it had the chance to pounce away. "Not quick enough are ya?" he growled and yanked the bag from its grasp. **

**"A raccoon demon?" Shippou wondered aloud. **

**"I'm a cat demon you dumbass!" the thief yelled, attempting to run Shippou through with her deadly claws. However Inuyasha still had her by the tail and he yanked her back. **

**"Hold it kid."**

**"K-k-kid?!" she cried, "I'm not a kid you ass wipe!" **

**And with that she flung her body around and stabbed him in the leg with one of her claws and bit his hand with her teeth. **

**"Ow! Quit that!" he cried and shook her until she lost grip and hung still upside down. **

**She wasn't a kid? When Inuyasha carried her over near the light provided by the fire it was confirmed that she was smaller than Shippou and probably younger too. She had a long beige colored tail and big innocent cyan blue eyes. There were two small blue hoops pierced in her ears atop her head. Two gold chains hung from her neck. One with a dark blue stone and the other was hanging slightly below with a greenish blue stone with two small yellow and orange ones on either side. She had peach colored markings on either cheek that curved upwards into a point towards her nose and eyes. On her arms she wore wrist wraps which commented nicely with her green kimono which sleeves she had rolled up around her shoulders out of the way of her claws since they were much too long. Her head reached Inuyasha's knee and her light brown hair just brushed the ground. **

**"Whoa...I feel sick..." the cat demon burped and covered her mouth with one hand. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. **

**"Don't you dare puke on me you little runt or I'll rip you apart!" **

**"Inuyasha, don't be so hard on her." **

**"Wha?!" Inuyasha blinked and looked up at Sango. **

**"You've got no right to say such things..." Miroku told him. **

**"How can you be so cruel!" Shippou cried.**

**Inuyasha blinked again dumbfounded. "What the hell?! S-she just tried to steal Kagome's bag, which if you need a quick reminder, holds the shards we have!" he explained waving his hand that held the bag wildly. **

**"Well she seems to feel sorry about her actions now," Sango pointed out. **

**"She's so cute!" Miroku exclaimed. **

**"Awww!" Shippou cooed. **

**Inuyasha turned his gaze slowly upon the little cat demon. Tears welled in her innocent looking eyes causing the others to take pity on her and her irresistible cuteness. How could anyone stay angry with something so cute? **

**"Wha?! She's fakin' it!" Inuyasha yelled. **

**WHACK! Miroku's staff came down upon Inuyasha's head which caused him to drop both the cat demon and the bag. The cat demon fell onto her hands and flipped forward onto her dainty little feet. **

**"How about something to eat!" Sango suggested. **

**The cat demon nodded and twitched her ears. "Yeah! We still have some leftovers from dinner!" Shippou said, taking the cat demon by the hand and leading her the way.**

**"WAIT A MINUTE!" Inuyasha shouted. **

**"Calm down Inuyasha. There's plenty left for everybody," Miroku said. Inuyasha was ready to pull his hair out. **

**"Fine then! Since you're all fooled by her oh so cute appearance, I'll protect the shards myself!"**

**"Thank you for allowing me to eat with you!" the cat demon exclaimed before taking a bite of some fish. **

**"Oh it's no problem at all!" Sango assured her, "It looks like Kilala likes you a lot!" The cat demon looked down to see Kilala cuddling up next to her. She smiled, "My name is Kao!" **

**"I'm Sango." **

**"Shippou is my name!" **

**"Miroku...a humble monk at your service." **

**"Humble..." Shippou chuckled.**

**"And who is ass wipe over there?" **

**"He's Inuyasha. He seems a little heartless at first but he's really a big softy." **

**"Don't be telling lies about me, Miroku!!!" Inuyasha barked. **

**"And those two?" Kao asked and pointed to the girl called Rei and her brother. **

**"We're not too sure. We just met them today," Shippou explained, "Their village had been attacked earlier by horse demons." **

**"I came close to being trampled on by the stupid fuckers..." Kao muttered. **

**"I beg your pardon?" Sango inquired. **

**"Oh! Ah! Nothing!" Kao exclaimed laughing nervously. She stood up, "Well, thank you for the lovely evening but I must be going-" **

**Her sentence was cut off when Inuyasha rose to his feet, "Everyone be quiet!" **

**"Wha-" Shippou began. **

**"Those horse demons are coming this way. You led them to us didn't you!" Inuyasha accused. **

**Kao shook her head, "No! I-" **

**"I've had enough of you kid!" **

**Kao's eyes danced with flames, "I'm...not...a...KID!!!" she screamed and pounced on him, clawing viciously at his face. **

**"Get off of me!!!" he cried, pulling her off and hurling her into a tree. She hit hard and slid down the trunk onto the ground. **

**"You'll regret that, ass wipe!" she warned before scampering off. **

**"GOOD RIDDANCE!" WHACK! "Miroku! Do that again and I'm going to break that stupid stick over your own head after my fist has dented it!" **

**"She could have been telling the truth," he said, watching Kilala transform into her larger state. **

**Sango lifted the sleeping Rei and her brother onto her back and hopped on. Miroku and Shippou climbed on as well. **

**"Go on ahead! I'm staying. No point in running from weaklings. There's only three of 'em anyways. Take Kagome's bag and get out of here," he said, tossing Sango the bag. **

**"You might require some assistance. I'll stay as well." **

**"All right," Inuyasha said, "suit yourself..." **

**Only a moment after they'd gone the horse demons showed up. There were three of them. One was of fire with flames for its mane and tail who was known as Hibara. Another was of wind with a current of wind for its tail and mane who was known as Kamibara. The third was of water with its tail and mane made of water who was known as Amebara. **

**"Who are you?" Amebara demanded. **

**"A human and a hanyou," Hibara chuckled. **

**"Hanyou?" Kamibara inquired. **

**"A filthy blooded and foul smelling half breed," Hibara explained darkly. **

**"Foul eh? You don't exactly smell pretty either!" Inuyasha retorted, pulling the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, "C'mon. We'll take all three of you on at once. What do you**

**say?" **

**"I say you're either very brave or very stupid," Hibara said with a tint**

**of amusement. **

**"Hey Sango, I've never been in this part of the forest before," Shippou said.**

**"Me neither. Hey, what is that down there?" **

**"A lake?" **

**"Let's go and have a look. If it's hospitable enough we'll rest there until Miroku and Inuyasha return. It shouldn't take them long. Inuyasha was rather confident about the battle."**

**Kilala gently descended upon the area and dropped them off beside the lake shore. After unloading Rei and her brother under the protection of a tree Shippou, Sango and Kilala let their eyes roam over their location. **

**"This lake is huge!" Shippou exclaimed. Beneath the moons glow the water reflected its eerie light. "Sango..." **

**"Yes Shippou?" **

**"I see something over there..." **

**Sango narrowed her eyes, "...It looks like a shrine." **

**Indeed on the other side of the lake there was a small shrine only big enough for one person to fit inside. Suddenly Shippou's body began to tremble with fear. **

**"I see someone! Look!" **

**"I'm going to check it out. Maybe this lake belongs to someone. Kilala, stay here with Shippou and watch over the girl and her brother." **

**Kilala nodded and watched Sango reach the other side of the lake. The moonlight dimly illuminated her curved and slim figure. It was the statue of a beautiful woman. No wonder Shippou had thought she was real. Her facial expression mimicked the expression of someone in deep despair and agony. Why had it been put there? **

**"How odd..." Sango thought and turned her gaze over to the shrine. It was a lot bigger close up.**

**Sango wondered who had built it and why in the first place. She walked over cautiously and stood before the doorway. Slowly she pushed open the doors and entered the darkened room. It was so dark she could barely see anything. Suddenly she saw something flash up ahead. **

**"Wait!" Sango cried when all of a sudden she came face to face with....herself! Sango froze. A mirror? **

**"Sango!" Sango turned around. Shippou was there. **

**"I told you to stay and watch over the girl and her brother."**

**"B-but...Kilala and I heard your cry." **

**"What? I didn't cry out." **

**"...T-then...who did? Wait! I thought I saw someone earlier! I-" **

**"...It was only a statue." **

**"A statue?"**

**"...Yes..." Sango confirmed. **

**"All right...well...please don't stay too long!" Shippou said. **

**"I won't," Sango replied and watched him leave. **

**She turned back to the mirror. Shippou had let the door open a little more allowing more of the moonlight in. She realized then that the mirror had been shattered into pieces. She reached out to touch it when suddenly a blinding light shot out from the center.**

**"AHHHH!" Sango yelled when it began to engulf her.**

**"Sango!" Shippou cried as he bounded back into the shrine, "Wake up! Please wake up!" He shook her by the shoulders where she lay unconscious on the floor, the smooth, unflawed mirror reflecting his every move.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Kaemon walked back from the lake to where Rei lay on the ground, a small water canteen between his hands, tears in his wide, dark eyes.**

**"Rei," his voice pleaded, a watery quality laced throughout his voice.**

**He dripped a few cold water droplets between her lips in the hopes of her waking up, and waited for a bit. Just as disappointment slowly began to descend upon his heart, her dark eyes wavered open. Placing a delicate hand to her face, she sighed and pushed herself up. **

**"Where are we?" she uttered, glancing around.**

**"This thing brought us here with two others," Kaemon tried explaining, "I think they called it...Kilala?"**

**Rei looked down despairingly at her younger brother, and asked, "Where are these...other two?" **

**Kaemon turned and pointed towards the shrine, "The little fox demon went after the other one when she screamed...and neither have come back yet."**

**Gritting her teeth and pushing herself to her feet, she winced at the pain in her side and said, "Stay," to Kaemon before heading towards the shrine.**

**"Rei!" Kaemon cried, chasing after her, "No! Please don't leave me!" **

**She turned around and walked him back to the tree near Kilala, and reached into the pouch around her neck. **

**"I know you're scared, Kae," she told him, kneeling down, "But it's important that you stay here. I'm sorry, but I have to do this to keep you here..." **

**After placing the last smooth stone down in a circle around him, a brilliant, hazy pink coloured bubble surrounded Kaemon. When she rose and started to the shrine once more, he tried chasing after her again, but the shield held him back.**

**"Hey-" Shippou began when Rei stepped into his vision and began helping with Sango, but a fixed gaze from the girl stopped him in midsentence.**

**Carefully, she lifted Sango onto her back, slightly over her shoulder, ignoring the constant pain jack knifing through her side, and struggled with the weight of Sango back to the tree where Kilala and her brother were, Shippou following alongside. By the time they reached the tree, Rei's breathing was hard form the toll the short walk had taken on her. Carefully, she managed to get her cloak off her shoulders and lay Sango down on it. Kneeling, she checked Sango's pulse before taking a small vile of smelling salts from the pouch around her neck. **

**"What are you doing?" Shippou inquired curiously.**

**Rei glanced up shortly and replied with, "You guys helped me...I'm merely repaying the favor..." **

**Looking down, she found Sango's eyes open and looking up. Putting the salts away, Rei knicked one of the stones out of the circle so the shield faded away before leaning back against the tree behind her and holding a piece of cloth to her wound which was bleeding once more.**

**"Are you alright?" she asked Sango.**

**Sango nodded, "Yeah," and held the cloak out toe Rei, who only shook her head and said, "I don't need it right now-" her sentence was cut out by the same shrieks she'd heard only a few days before. Hastily getting to her feet, Rei retrieved four of the smooth stones and placed them in a wider circle so that the shield encompassed Sango, Shippou, Kilala and Kaemon.**

**"What are you doing?!" Sango demanded.**

**"Protecting you!" Rei replied, "This is my battle."**

**Snatching her weapons from behind the tree, she walked forward into an opening and looked up to see two huge, black and red coloured bird demons hovering in the air above her...the same two bird demons that had invaded their village before the horse demons had only days after.**

**"You!" Rei spat, her voice accusing, "What the hell have you done with my grandmother?!" **

**The bird demons chuckled, the high screech now gone from their voices.**

**"Stupid priestess," the first one squawked, "Don't you get it? You'll never get her back."**

**They both lifted higher into the air the second she reached for her knife, and instead she grabbed an arrow and her bow. Taking careful aim, seconds later, one of the demons fell to the ground, skaing it like an earthquake would, and shrivelling into his human form. Drawing now her sword, she walked forth towards him.**

**"Where," she demanded, "is she?" **

**The man sat up, a smil on his face as he slowly removed the arrow from his shoulder. "What makes you think I'll tell you?" he taunted, his eyes beginning to glow a deadly green, paralyzing her in place.**

**The second bird demon swooped down and grabbed her in its huge talons.**

**"Sis!" Kaemon screamed.**

**Rei squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying not to open her wound even more by struggling too much.**

**"How does it feel, priestess," the first demon taunted her harshly, "to know that you'll die the same way both your grandmother and mother died...every bone in your body broken with the impact of one fall?"**

**She shivered as the air got colder with the higher altitude as the second bird took her higher in the air. Even from above though, she could see his evil grin, and with sudden determination, she grabbed her sword and stabbed it up into the second demon's head, right through its brain before ripping the blade back out as it let go of her. In the air before she hit the ground, she tucked herself in a fashion that she could easily backflip from and go into a run. It was the moment she hit the ground that Inuyasha and Miroku showed up on the scene in her path. The first guy was too far ahead already to catch up with, so she grabbed another arrow and took aim carefully.**

**"MOVE!" she yelled at Inuyasha and Miroku, fire burning in her eyes as the first demon got farther and farther away from her.**

**Frustration coursed through her and instead of waiting, she let go of the arrow, letting it fly. Inuyasha and Miroku were forced to move from its path, and when the demon shrieked, she knew she'd hit in the center of his back.**

**"Liar," she told him callously as he staggered, "my grandmother's alive...I can feel her..."**

**"She's dying," the guy gasped out.**

**"Where is she?" Rei demanded, but the guy would not speak. When his eyes closed for the last time, her mission became harder.**

**"REI!" Kaemon screamed when Inuyasha and Miroku had removed a few of the stones from the circle, and the little boy raced to his sister's side, "Don't die," he pleaded.**

**"Kae, I'm fine..." she insisted stubbornly, resisting any further help from anyone.**

**"You should let them help you," Kaemon persisted, his eyes wide in fear.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Later that night, after a blazing fire had been built and Rei had finally become too weak to argue and resist any help, Miroku took Kagome's bag and reached in for some clean bandages, disinfectant, a needle and some thread to stich Rei's wound. He paused a moment.**

**"Inuyasha..."**

**"Whaddaya want?" Inuyasha growled.**

**He was still a little peeved that one of the horse demons had managed to escape unharmed. The other two he'd wasted easily and though he would not admit aloud, he was rather grateful for Miroku's aid.**

**"...You wouldn't happen to have the shards...would you..."**

**The ignorant dog demon's eyes narrowed, "Why the hell would I have them?!"**

**Miroku tilted the bag and peered inside, "...They're not here..."**

**"What?!" Inuyasha cried and leapt to his feet, "What do you mean they're not there?!"**

**"Shards?" Sango inquired.**

**Everyone turned their gaze upon her. She hadn't spoken much since the incident in the srhine. Even stranger yet, Kilala seemed to be avoiding her. **

**"Yeah, y'know, the shards of the shikon no tama! That ring a bell to you?!" Inuyasha barked.**

**"Please calm yourself, Inuyasha," Miroku hushed. **

**Inuyasha ignored him. "In fact...I smell the one who took them right now! SHOW YOURSELF DAMNIT!" he yelled, punching his fist into the ground. Pieces of rock flew up from the impact.**

**"Who? Me?" called a familiar voice from behind a large boulder. She leapt up on top and grinned at all the surprised faces. Kao, the cat demon, tilted her head and held out the bottle teasingly, "I was merely holding onto them for safe keeping while the horse demons were around. They're after the shards too."**

**"Hand 'em over, runt!"**

**"Nice to see you again, ass wipe!" Kao taunted and evaded Inuyasha's claws easily. **

**"Safe keeping?" Miroku repeated, "We're capable of protecting the shards. Your help is not needed."**

**"Okay...so maybe it wasn't safe keeping. It's more like...black mail!" she cried and dodged another attack Inuyasha aimed at her. "If you do something for me, I'll give you your shards back."**

**"I'll catch you before I decide to help you! NOW STAY STILL!" Inuyasha cried. **

**He missed...again...and stood his ground, glaring at the little cat demon who was much too quick for him.**

**"What is it you want?" Miroku asked. **

**"This is a difficult task, even for ass wipe. There's a demon that lives near here that is named Naraku. I want his head on a silver platter and his body my new scratching post as soon as possible."**

**"Naraku!" Miroku exclaimed, "You know where his castle lies?"**

**Kao nodded, "Yup! Except...I'm not exactly strong enough to take him on myself...so-"**

**"We're already after his ass," inuyasha said. **

**Kao's grin grew wider, "Really? So you'll do it?"**

**"He has a friend of ours captive and we have other unfinished business with him as well..." Miroku explained.**

**"Okay...well then I'll give you your precious shards back but on one condition..."**

**"Name it!" Shippou exclaimed.**

**"You let me come with you."**

**"Fuck that!" Inuyasha cried and tried to snatch the bottle away. **

**Kao leapt back and avoided his grasp effortlessly. "You don't want these back very bad, do you?"**

**Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. What other choice did they have? "Fine then! You can come! But steal from us again and I'll-"**

**"All right! Then it's settled!" Kao interrupted and handed him the bottle.**

**"Thank you!" he said before grinning evilly and giving Kao one hard boot in the ass which sent her flying high in the distance, "Sucker!"**

**"...That wasn't very nice Inuyasha..." Shippou told him, You know, she'll probably be back later while you're sleeping and-"**

**"I'll smell her before then," he told them and sat back down under the tree he'd currently claimed for his own.**

**Rei yawned and pulled her cloak over her body, resting her head on her folded arms, and stared off into the flames. Yawning quietly to herself, she rolled onto her good side, and rubbed her eyes before returning her empty stare back to the dancing flames once more. Beside her, Kaemon had curled up into a ball and was fast asleep. Slowly, the world around her faded out into dark oblivion as her senses dulled with sleep, and the last person she saw before her eyes closed was Inuyasha, who sat across the fire from her.**

**His golden eyes danced in the flickering flames that licked at the night air. Across from him lay the girl who yet remained nameless. The only times he'd heard her speak was to argue with Miroku that she was fine, but even by the end of the evening she had lost so much blood that she'd become too weak to argue anymore and had had no choice but to allow Miroku to help her. He had to give her credit...she was most definitely one hell of a stubborn young woman...much like Kagome.**

**"Are you...all right, Sango?"**

**Sango glanced up at Miroku who stood before her where she sat a little distanced from everyone else. Sango smiled at his concern. "Yes, I'm all right..." she replied quietly, pulling her legs towards her chest and watched intently as he descended beside her. **

**"...Are you-"**

**"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Sango asked.**

**There was something different about her. Her eyes. They were...changed somehow but he couldn't quite place it.**

**"Ah, it's nothing!" he assured her and peered down at the ground, "...Shippou told me what happened earlier in the shrine. Do you feel anything abnormal?"**

**She shook her head, "No. I'm fine...Inuyasha..." **

**"Sango...my name is Miroku..."**

**"Oh! I'm sorry." And then the unthinkable occurred. A slight blush reddened her cheeks. And she giggled.**

**"Are you sure you're all right?"**

**"Yes. Do not concern yourself with my welfare. Now...kiss me..."**

**"I beg your pardon-" **

**Inuyasha's eyes not only widened with disgust but horror and disbelief as well. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Shippou couldn't either. "Close your eyes! Kids aren't supposed to see this kind of shit!" he cried and covered the fox demon's eyes with his hands. "Hey! You two! Get a room!" Inuyasha cried at the two of them embracing in a deep long kiss, "There are children here you know!"**

**Kilala even cowered behind him. This was too good to be true. But once Sango had poked her tongue into his mouth, Miroku knew this either had to be a dream or this was not the real Sango. Either way, he was enjoying it perhaps a little too much, but he needed to catch his breath. He tried to pull his mouth away. He couldn't. It was as if his lips were locked onto hers. He tried to breath through his nose. His eyes widened in shock when the air did not enter his lungs. He was slowly suffocating! Not only that but his entire body was paralyzed. There was only one way he could think of. Her tongue was still in his mouth and luckily he still had control of his jaw. He bit it HARD! She cried out and threw herself back. The spell was broken. Miroku leapt up and jumped away from her.**

**"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Inuyasha barked. Rei and her brother had both woken up and backed away from the stranger who appeared to be Sango as well.**

**"...Fuck it..." the imposter growled, "...I almost sucked you into death, boy..."**

**"Who are you! What did you do with Sango?!" Miroku cried.**

**"T-this is so strange! This must have happened in the shrine!"**

**"That is correct, Shippou..."**

**"Myoga?" Shippou inquired and looked onto his shoulder where the little flea stood, "When did you get here?"**

**"Oh I don't know. I've been here long enough to have a little taste of Inuyasha's blood without him noticing."**

**"So that was the itch I felt earlier," Inuyasha growled. Myoga smiled sheepishly.**

**"What's happening to her Myoga? What did that light that Shippou saw do to Sango?"**

**"You don't know the tale that goes along with this village, do you?"**

**"Village? Umm...I don't see a village anywhere near here," Shippou replied. **

**"That's because it's not in plain sight. In fact, it is below."**

**"Below?"**

**"Yes...below the surface of the lake," Myoga explained, "The village here had once been very beautiful and prosperous. However, one day two infants had been found on the far side of the lakeshore. A boy and a girl. Though unnamed, the village soon began to call the boy Chiko and the girl Fuuko because as they grew older, so did their powers to control the weather."**

**"Control the weather?" Miroku inquired, "What do you mean? Were they demons?"**

**"Not at all. They were simple human beings but had the ability to control the weather due to their emotions and moods. Say for example if they were sad, it would rain. If they were angry, a storm would rage. If they were happy, then the sun would shine. They believed that the two children had been a gift from the gods. However...as they grew much older...there was a fierce war brewing and a young man from each family was required to go out and fight. The girl, Fuuko, found it very hard to believe hat both her brother and the chief of the village's son would have to fight in the war and might lose their lives."**

**"So...what happened then?" Miroku asked. **

**"Fuuko was very much in love with the chief's son. She waited on the lakeshore each day where she'd first met him for hopes that he would return to her. Once the war was over, it was only her brother that had returned and not the chief's some, however, Fuuko refused to believe that he'd passed on. She continued to wait there until her brother confronted her and tried to make her believe that he was never coming back. The two of them began to fight and a fierce storm began to rage. It had been one of the worst that the villagers had ever seen. The whole village became flooded, which created the lake. The storm became so terrible and killed so many people that they ultimately had to seal her soul, with the help of a special monk, inside a mirror. That is the same mirror that is kept in the shrine. As a result, her body turned into stone and she has been there ever since."**

**"Oh how awful..." Kaemon murmured from over near the tree.**

**From the corner of her eye, Rei glanced down at her brother and nodded her agreement to his statement before getting up from her spot. She knew the tale well...and had no need to hear it any more. In silence, she left the group and walked out into the forest, leaveing them alone to talk and her brother so he wouldn't be a hindrance to her. **

**"Poor Sango..." Rei murmured to herself, hopping up onto a rock and sitting on it where the moon shone down through the trees.**

**Taking her sword from its sheath, she traced the flames that had been burned into it, and sighed softly. The tale had been one that her father had told her often whenever she had felt her difference with a hurt...it had been meant to tell her that things could be worse, but it had never worked. In the end, she had always felt sorry for Fuuko and the pain she mustt have felt, and also for the fate that she had recieved of having her soul sealed into the shattered mirror. Hell, she still felt sorry for Fukko when it all boiled down to it.**

**"What the hell?!" Inuyasha thought aloud, "so her soul has possessed Sango?"**

**"That is correct, Lord Inuyasha. Since she has no bodily form, she must use another being as her host. But...that's enough questions for now. She doesn't look too happy after her awakening so watch out!" Myoga exclaimed before scooting off. Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the possessed Sango. **

**"I must perform an exorcism immediately," Miroku said.**

**"You'll do no such thing, monk!" came a voice from within Sango that was not her own. At that moment, the clouds rumbled and cracked. Thunder and lightning shook and lit up the land. It was as if the heavens were splitting in half. **

**"Shippou, Kilala, get Rei and Kaemon to safety."**

**Kilala was already in her transformed state and as soon as the others were loaded onto her back they flew into the distance. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and braced himself against the howling wind that seemed to get stronger. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath.**

**"Here goes nothing!" he cried, about to strike.**

**"No stop!" Miroku cried.**

**"Huh?"**

**"If you attack her in Sango's body, then Sango will bear those wounds."**

**"Okay...so how the hell are we going to stop her?!" **

**"An exorcism is in order, but first we must weaken her."**

**"And how do we do that without harming Sango?"**

**"You boys talk too much. Here, maybe these will entertain you for a while," Fuuko screeched, casting a couple of lightning bolts which struck the ground where they stood. Luckily, Inuyasha and Miroku were able to escape the blast. **

**"I'm listening, Miroku," Inuyasha growled in frustration.**

**"Whatever we decide, we've got to make haste because if this place becomes flooded the water is going to conduct the lightning and there will be no escaping it then," Miroku stated.**

**"Well, how did that 'special monk' stop her the last time?" **

**"Myoga did not make that clear."**

**"Fuck him! He always leaves out the important things!"**

**"We do know that he used a mirror to contain her soul."**

**"Obviously it didn't contain it very well."**

**"Perhaps if we try giuding Sango, she'll be able to overpower Fuuko. No doubt, she's fighting for control."**

**"Okay," Inuyasha nodded.**

**"Sango! If you can hear me, you've got to gather all your strength and resist Fuuko! She is still human. Her anger is what drives her and maintains her existence here. You can do it!" Miroku cried, "Inuyasha and I will both lend you our strength."**

**"You can pull through this," Inuyasha said, "You can't give up now. Look how far we've come! Think of how close we are to getting revenge for Kohaku, your family and village, Miroku and his family, Kagome and Kikyo and anyone else's life that Naraku has destroyed and corrupted.**

**"Ugh! Nooooo!" screamed Fuuko. At that moment, the rain began to slow. Slowly but surely, the winds began to cease. The rain began a gentle sprinkle until the clouds departed, allowing in a stream of silver moonlight. Sango's body fell to its knees. "No...this can't be happening..." Sango's voice cried, "...All I ever wanted was...a chance to...my revenge...I..." Her eyes, not Sango's, but Fuuko's looked up to the heavens as Miroku began the exorcism, chanting words that Inuyasha did not even understand. "Wait for me in heaven, my love. I hope to be with you soon!"**

**Suddenly a bright light surrounded her body. Inuyasha and Miroku watched in awe as a mystical form erupted from Sango. It was the form of a beautiful woman with long, flowing hair. She looked exactly like the statue by the shrine. It turned its gaze upon them and the Tetsusaiga sliced her through. She diminished and a single piece of her fell to the ground where a tiny flower rose. When her eyes opened, Sango's eyes peered out once again and she ascended weakly to her feet.**

**"Thank you...Miroku...Inuyasha..." she said gratefully, "without you I wouldn't have defeated her. She was...too strong...the hate and anger locked away was so overwhelming. My guess is that the seal was destroyed due to her powerful energy derived of her undying hatred and sorrow."**

**Inuyasha shook off the compliment, "No problem."**

**"It is good to see you are all right," Miroku said.**

**"And you as well," Sango said and smiled, then she whispered, "...she loved him..."**

**"I beg your pardon?" Miroku inquired. **

**"...She loved him more than anything in the world...yet they tried to make her forget him. She'd even go as far as to resurrect him with the help of the shikon no tama..."**

**"Who Fuuko? Don't bother feeling sorry for the enemy. It's over now so let's get going!" Inuyasha spat and disappeared into the trees. **

**"He expresses gratitude for others safety in such peculiar ways," Miroku mused, "...by the way..."**

**"Yes Miroku?"**

**"About that kiss-" WHACK! She struck him hard over the head with her boomerang and sped ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" Miroku cried.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku caught up to the others shortly after the little incident near the shrine. Sango was still a little shaken up but she was doing much better than before. Kilala was so excited to see her and crawled up in her lap, awaiting much needed attention. Rei sighed. She needed some sleep, but she was thirsty, so she went to the stream nearby for some water.**

**"Hey hanyou priestess!" whispered a voice from somewhere amongst the trees, "Over here..."**

**Rei looked up, her black eyes scanning the area for someone before she spotted the burning mane and tail of Hibara, the fire horse demon that had escaped Inuyasha and Miroku earlier on unharmed. **

**"Get the hell away from me..." she spat, leaping down from the rock.**

**"Listen...I won't kill you if you help me get the shikon no tama shards from that obnoxious dog demon Inuyasha," Hibara challenged her with a hint of amusement.**

**"The hell I will!"**

**"Interesting choice," Hibara chuckled, "Not wise, but interesting. You want your insides spilled out so that everyone will know that the preistess right here is half-demon!" **

**"You'll be dog food before either happens, Hibara!" Rei cried before fire spiralled up the blade of her sword and she began slashing at him with fury. Her blade caught his leg, cutting him down to three legs and he stumbled for a mere moment, long enough for her to bite him and make him holler in pain.**

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Hibara screamed, his voice echoing loudly throughout the forest, "FOR THAT EVERYONE WILL KNOW YOUR SECRET!" **

**"Not-" **

**"Half-demon priestess!" Hibara shouted at her before she could speak, and before she had the chance to realize that the others had followed his screams and howls.**

**"Hanyou miko?" Shippou exclaimed once they arrived at the scene, "Inuyasha, did you know?"**

**Inuyasha shook his head, "If I had known, I would have already told you. There's so much blood and death on and around her that I can't smell any demon blood in her. Makes me dizzy to even be near her," he explained.**

**Leaping over Hibara, Rei drove the sword right through Hibara's neck, splitting his head right from his shoulders. Standing over the dead horse demon's body, she sheathed her sword and sighed.**

**"Sis...but why-"**

**"Because it's the side of me that is not related to you, Kae," Rei explained to him before turning to the others, "and I'm sorry. We can be out of your way as soon as now if you'd like. I am grateful for your help...but..." turning away, she leapt up onto a branch where she hugged her knees to her chest, "by the way, Sango...how are you feeling now?"**

**"Fine," Sango replied, "thanks."**

**Well into the middle of the night, everyone except Inuyasha lay peacefully asleep, Kilala curled happily at Sango's side. Rei had been up on the branch for hours and not said a word. The little boy, Kaemon, had explained that their father had always raised them according to their gender, or rather, raised Rei according to her gender, and had pretty much faded her out into the background. Which explained why she had no yearning to wish to stay with them, but the explanation did not give reason to the aura of extreme hatred and resentment that surrounded her. His ears pricked suddenly when he heard a sniffle. And although she was hidden by the shadows and he could not see her, he knew she was crying.**

**Holding as still as she possibly could, she dried her tears with her fingers and attempted to still her breathing. From below, she could feel Inuyasha's eyes scanning the shadows and wondered suddenly why her father had fallen in love and had a child with a demon to begin with. All her life she'd been fighting her demon side, had struggled to focus solely on her human side to please her father...and yet she still fought a losing battle. Even now, she still wondered who she truly was...**

**"Hey...if you're going to travel with us, tears are out of the question," he called up to her, "just because everyone knows your little secret, does not give you the reason to be a cry baby."**

**"...What the hell would you know," she shot back.**

**"I know damn well how you feel. I'm a hanyou too, as if you hadn't noticed. Probably not, with all those tears in your eyes. But now is not the time to be depressed. I thought a priestess was supposed to suppress her emotions and not allow them to affect her actions."**

**"How do you-"**

**"How do I know? I've been around a hell of a lot longer than you and I..." He hesitated a moment before finishing his harshly spoken sentence, "...fell in love with a priestess once." However, his last words were not harshly spoken. They sounded sad, remorseful, and filled with regret.**

**She was unsure of how many days she'd been asleep. She peeled away the bandage that someone had expertly dressed. When she looked upon her wound that had been inflicted by that damned sword, Tetsusaiga, she estimated about two. Her wound was almost fully healed. Where in the world was? She glanced around her dark surroundings. She didn't recognize this forest. Hastily she rose and tied her kimono properly. She'd never be able to get those blood stains out nor mend the tear that exposed her chest. The fire beside her was still smoking. The three that had been providing their hospitality towards her had obviously not been gone for long. She could smell human all around her. That little girl had been the one who watched over her the most, it seemed. A fresh fish had been neatly placed beside her. Although she required all the strength that she could, she would not take it. She would never take from a human. She reached into her sash. Her eyes narrowed. Where was her weapon, the Nekoken? Her question was answered with the arrival of her three captors. **

**"Yay! Kitty is awake!" **

**The cat demon ignored the young girl who had referred to her as "Kitty" and had instantly thrown her arms around her into an embrace.**

**"Rin...release her..." the dog demon, Sesshoumaru instructed. It was obvious the cat demon did not approve of Rin's affections.**

**"Yes my lord," Rin said and did as she was told.**

**"...Your generosity is appreciated..." the cat demon said quietly, "however...if you require imbursement...as you can see I have nothing..."**

**This sword..." Sesshoumaru began, drawing the Nekoken from his sash and unsheathing it, "...from where did you recieve it?" **

**"...That is not your business," the cat demon retorted, "If it is what you desire in return for your hospitality...I must decline."**

**Jaken's face went tomato red with fury, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY LORD IN SUCH A WAY! YOU-" WHACK! His lord struck him over the head with the hilt of the Nekoken.**

**"Enough Jaken..."**

**"...Yes...my lord..." the toad whimpered, rubbing his sore empty head. **

**"Kitty hungry?" Rin inquired.**

**"I have a name, human. Use it or lose your tongue. I am Miyu."**

**Kao crouched beneath the cover of the bush and watched Inuyasha intently. The sun had just risen and his eyes still remained closed. Hopefully he was still in a deep sleep and unaware of her presence. She crept from under the bush and stopped when meeting his right foot. At that moment she pounced! Her claws and teeth were ready to dig into the tender flesh of his placid face. She could already feel the blood oozing between her fangs when suddenly his eyes flashed open. **

**"Thought you could sneak up on me, eh? You failed!" Inuyasha cried and seized her by the tail in mid air. **

**"OW!" she squealed when he yanked her back, "Lemme go ass wipe! You need me! Admit it! You don't know where Naraku's castle is! I do! So why can't we just work together!"**

**"You already said she could come anyways, Inuyasha," Shippou said.**

**"Yeah, she kept her end of the bargain," Miroku added.**

**"Wha? How come you're always on her side!" he yelled.**


	6. Chapter Six

"Cat demon, huh. Everyone knows that a cat can't be trusted. They're nothing but deceivers," Rei spoke from the branch where she had not moved from at any point during the night, "really now,you expect he should release you after the stunt you just pulled on him? How loose are your screws?" Reaching back, she let her hair down freely to her shoulders before pulling her hood up over her head. Leaping down finally from the branch, the flap of her hood shaded her empty, hollow eyes from the sun, and hid them so that the others could not look her in the eye. "Kao, isn't it?" Rei's voice was still soft and quiet, yet it held a hard edge to it. She remembered the cat demon's name from the other night when she'd first appeared. She had barely been conscious when Kao had introduced herself. "Where's my brother?" she finally asked, narrowing her eyes when she did not spot the little boy.

"He climbed the tree earlier to tell you that he was going to go find a stream to get a drink," Shippou explained, "you must have dozed off."

"Must have..." Rei muttered, closing her eyes on a sigh.

"It doesn't work! Stupid thing!" Kaemon screamed.

His cry pierced the still air, and immediately the cry was followed. The first thing her hand reached for was her sword, then she noticed it in Kaemon's hands, sagging towards the ground. Biting back the words she wanted to yell at her brother just then, she reached for her bow and arrow and shot down the fox demon who had just attempted to kill her brother.

"Rei!" Kaemon whimpered, running to her side and throwing his arms around her waist, but she pushed him away.

"Next time you do something like that, I'll let them take you," she snarled, "Don't you ever...ever...do anything so god damned stupid ever again, got it? And never ever let me catch you with my sword." With those words, the little boy cowered away from her as she hefted her sword from the ground and sheathed it. When she straightened up, she turned to see Kaemon cowering from her behind Miroku.

Miroku shook his head, "Adventerous little guy...much like his sister I would assume..."

"Stupid is more like it..." Kao piped up.

Kaemon dropped his head miserably, "I said I was sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Rei bit back the urge to say and kept silent.

"All right! Enough of the drama. Hey ki-" Inuyasha began but thought otherwise, "I mean cat! Are you going to show us the way to Naraku's castle or what?"

"About time you asked!" she exclaimed.

Sango rose behind her, "How long is the journey? If we leave now we should stock up on supplies in the closest village."

"Eight days." Kao replied, "Six if we hurry and there's a village nearby. Akiko is the name...or at least I think..."

"All right then. Let's get started," Inuyasha affirmed and headed down the path leaving the others behind as usual.


	7. Chapter Seven

Well into the night, the six of them had finally set up camp for the night. Kao had been more than happy to chow down on fish with everyone, except for Rei, who had slipped away hours ago, unnoticed by everyone except Inuyasha. Now Shippou and Kao sat playing Rock, Paper, Scissors...a game Kagome had taught Shippou long ago...next to the blazing, hot fire that spat and crackled. Kaemon had been much obliged to curl up in his big sister's cloak next to Miroku. Sango was occupied with sharpening her swords, while Inuyasha...well, no one really knew where Inuyasha had disappeared to, either.

"How come hanyous are so bitter all the time?" the question Kaemon had so suddenly asked came as a surprise, since the little boy rarely spoke unless spoken to...much unlike his sister, who appeared to be forthright, stubborn, headstrong, and who almost never spoke at all, even when spoken to but rather, only when she was angry or forced to. Though even then, it was still a huge challenge to get her to speak.

"Not all of them are bitter Kaemon," Miroku replied, "Just like us they have different personalities. However, I believe that the reason some are bitter is because they've been rejected by human and demon races since they have blood of both. Thus sometimes ignorant individuals refer to as 'filthy blooded'. The majority have been mistreated which concludes the reason some are cold hearted."

"Oh," The boy smiled, happy to have had his question answered.

There she remained crosslegged upon the cliff above. Her eyes were closed. Her posture was perfect. Her back straight and her delicate looking hands on either knee. Indeed this was the customary position for those in the hand of the monastaries. A pair of yellow eyes watched her intently from a distance. Inuyasha could barely tear them away from her. She looked so much like...someone he had once loved. She'd often been seated the same way. He'd very much liked to see her in meditation. It was the one time she was actually calm and at peace with herself and the world. It was the first step to enlightenment, something that Inuyasha never really understood. Enlightenment. What exactly did it mean? It sort of baffled him but he knew it was something that priests and monks strived to achieve on a regular basis. To hell with it. She had once strived for it...and look where it'd gotten her...

How long was Rei going to meditate? He rolled his eyes. "BORING!" he thought and moved towards her.

"Hey!" he huffed, "Are you going to be here all night? We've got a long walk tomorrow and I don't feel like saving your ass if some demon tries to attack cause you're too tired to defend yourself."

"Silence!" she cried, "How dare you rudely disrupt my-"

"Your what? Way of enlightenment? Huh? Stairway to heaven! Don't be stupid!"

Rei's eyes remained closed, "...You have no clue what the word means...and even if you did...such a simpleton like you can never understand."

"Heh...try me..." Inuyasha smirked.

"...It is the beatitude that transcends the cycle of reincarnation; characterized by the extinction of desire and suffering and individual consciousness..."

"Say what?!"

She chuckled quietly, "...I told you..."

"Whatever!" he growled, "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want!"

Inuyasha stood for a moment, waiting for her to say something in response. But when she said nothing at all, he merely rolled his eyes and moved away from her. She, however, remained perfectly still...not a muscle even so much as twitched. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized that she always did her best to hide her eyes, or to avoid anyone looking her in the eye. Now he wondered why, as he turned to look at her again when he reached the tree line.

Kao paused for a bit from the game with Shippou. Thus far, she had won most of the games they had played, and she intended to win more...shortly. Getting closer, she pushed her face next to Kaemon's, and blinked.

"Your sister is weird," she commented snarkily, "...creepy, too."

Kaemon pushed Kao away from him a bit and sat up straighter beside Miroku. Sango, too, looked up from her knives for a moment. In the short time Rei and Kaemon had been with them, she had noticed that Kaemon seemed to have grown quite attached to Miroku...almost like he saw him as an older brother.

"Rei...was just handed to the monastery a long time ago," Kaemon said quietly, "papa figured that if he couldn't get rid of the demon in her for himself, then maybe the monks and priests and priestesses could. I never knew she as actually half demon...I always thought he meant she was just a very evil girl. But...I don't get it though...Rei practically lived among priests...but she was always by herself. Why does she just seem to hate herself so much? It's not her fault she is the way she is, is it?" The little boy stopped and looked up to Miroku, "...can you talk to her? You're a monk...maybe she'll actually listen to you..."

Sango chuckled to herself quietly, "...Poor little guy...he's so desparate to help his big sister...he'd do anything at all for her..."

"No, it is not Rei's fault that she is the way she is. Indeed I will exchange words with her," Miroku affirmed, "however…permit me to say this Kaemon," the boy remained silent and waited hopefully, "I believe it was wrong of your father to send her into the monastery because of the fact that she is not completely human. He should have accepted her and shouldn't have treated her any differently than a father should treat any of his children," Miroku explained, "your sister is by no means evil. She is at conflict with herself. The blood of a demon is stronger than that of a humans. I believe she wishes to be rid of this blood so that she may finally feel she belongs in the human world for that is the one she has been raised in."

"She feels the opposite of Inuyasha," Shippou commented, "he wants the shikon no tama to become a full fledged demon while Rei wants to be human."

"Do you have a staring problem?" Inuyasha hastily diverted his gaze elsewhere.

"No…" he grunted and thought of snarling back a comeback but instead he left to be reunited with the others without another word.

"Inuyasha, did you find Rei?" Miroku inquired when the irritated dog demon returned and slouched beneath a tree.

"She's up on that old cliff we passed earlier meditating or some shit like that."

"Oh, I see. Then perhaps our discussion shall wait until later."

"Already tried speaking to her. It's like talking to a wall."

"Maybe she's feeling a little anxious. We'll be arriving at the village tomorrow," Sango suggested.

"Yeah! And the sooner we stock up on supplies the sooner we'll rescue Kagome!" exclaimed Shippou.

"Rescue?!"

Inuyasha glared, "You heard him Kouga…not like you care…"

"Speak for yourself mutt!" Kouga growled, stepping out of the bushes behind him, "Who kidnapped her?! I bet it was your fault it happened since you're so pathetic and I'm the only one who can protect her!"

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, "You came all this way to tell me that? Where were you when Naraku and his minion attacked us? Not that your help was required. If you'd been there you'd have only gotten in my way."

Kouga hadn't even heard Inuyasha's last sentences. After the dog demon had mentioned that cursed demons name he'd froze completely. "N-Naraku?!"

"What are you? Deaf?!" Inuyasha barked, "Yes Naraku!"

"…Naraku…has kidnapped…Kagome?!"

"Man…" Inuyasha snickered, "you really are dense! If it'd been any other demon I'd have rescued her by now!"

"Yeah right! You can't even save your own ass!"

"What was that you scrawny wolf!? I'm gonna tear you to pieces!" Inuyasha yelled and out the Tetsusaiga flashed.

"Bring it!" Kouga shot back.

"Both of you cease this futile argument!" Sango cried throwing herself between them, "Can't you ever get along?"

Inuyasha kept his sword pointed at Kouga ready to strike as soon as Sango was out of the way. However, much to his disappointment she stood her ground. "Why the hell are you even here?!" Inuyasha demanded, "Stalking us or what?!"

"Oh believe me, mutt, you're easy to track but it's not you I want a piece of today."

"Oh really? Humor me then!"

Kouga beamed his usual infamous smirk, "It just so happens that it's not only your filthy stench that I followed here." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed further and reached for the little feline who'd been hiding behind his legs.

"You mean this one?"

Kouga nodded, "That's her."

"Friend of yours?"

"Put me down ass wipe!" Kao screamed once again struggling to be free of his grasp.

"Not really. She took something of mine without permission and I want it back. So…if you'll kindly hand her over-"

"Yeah you can have her but only after she shows us the way to Naraku's castle," Inuyasha told him.

"Hmm…all right you can keep her till then but afterwards I'm making her into my new rug, he said and brought himself face to face with Kao, "You got that?" Kao's body twitched and shivered with fear yet she managed a small nod. "Gonna tell me where you hid it or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"…I…sold it…" Koua's eyes began enflamed upon hearing this.

"You WHAT?! A-all of it?!?!"

Once again the cat demon nodded. THWACK! Koga pounded his fist into Kao's head. She now sat on the forest floor on her sore rump tenderly rubbing the big goose egg atop her skull whimpering "Owie…" now and then.

"She stole your money?" Shippou asked.

"Heh I don't have any to begin with…" Koua sighed.

"Then…what did she steal?"

"This herb that a couple of my men found by this abandoned shrne on an unnamed mountain. It has some sort of magical effect which heals wounds instantly the moment even a sliver of it is consumed. We went to see if there were any more left but that was the only one so now…we're screwed…thanks to you. You better be telling the truth cat or I'll give such a beating that you'll wish you'd never been born," Koua threatened, then turned to leave, "Well, I'd like to stay and chat some more but I've got better things to do. Hey, mutt! You'd better find Kagome soon and hang onto that runt for me."

"Oh don't worry, I will!"

"Good! See ya!" Kouga waved and sped off into the distance.

"Who was that?" Everyone turned to see Rei exiting from the darkness.

"His name is Kouga," Kaemon replied and ran to hug his sister.

"He's a wolf demon that has an annoying crush on Kagome," Shippou explained further.

"...Hm, that's always good..." Rei acknowledged Shippou's statement before disentangling herself from Kaemon's grasp and taking a seat beneath a tree. When her hands came up to make sure her hood was still covering her eyes, Kaemon took it as a hint, and went back to sit beside Miroku. Only when she closed her eyes did she pull her hood back and leaned back against the tree behind her did she finally allow herself to relax.

"So just what kind of demon are you, anyway?" came the voice of the cat demon she found very annoying.

"...I'm half demon...I need not say more for your benefit, or for anyone else's for that matter..." she remarked tersely.

"If that cat demon does not stop staring in the next two seconds..." she told herself silently, feeling Kao's eyes rather than actually sensing them on her. When Kao failed to stop, Rei rose, and once again, disappeared into the darkness...just far enough away from the others to be alone, but not far enough away to be in any real danger.

"Damn it, why do people stare?" she suddenly burst to herself out loud, knowing no one could hear her, "Why do they ask those stupid things if it's obvious that I am so uncomfortable with being this...creature?"

Sitting down under a tree, she drew her knees close to her body, a posture she'd learned to take when she hated herself. It basically told people, "Leave me alone"...Her eyes roamed upward just slightly when the bushes rustled, and her hand settled restlessly on the handle of her sword and was getting ready to attack whatever it was...when Miroku stepped into the clearing.

"Kaemon's worried about you," he told her, his statement and body language telling her he meant her no harm, "he says you spend more time hiding yourself away from the world than you do spending time with anyone."

"He's a big boy now, he can take care of himself," came the quiet, subdued response.

"He still needs you...he's helpless without you. I saw that much tonight in the way he ran to you and hugs you," Miroku replied, "but you just pushed him away. Why?"

"...You wouldn't understand..."

"Then help me to understand." He heard her sigh, watched her rise from her position.

"This is not the face of someone fit to be an older sister to a full human boy, Miroku," she told him, her voice pained as she pulled her hood from her head and met his eyes for the first time, revealing her face for the first time, "Kaemon deserves better." Tucking her long, raven black hair away from her face, the moonlight allowed him a full view of her elfish-ears, and the chiseled features of her face. Her eyes, however...were not the ones of a human. Her eyes were almond-shaped eyes, but the irises of her eyes were as black as midnight, and she had no pupils. Her eyes and ears gave her the appearance of a demon...and then she retreated...turning away from him, "When he's older...he will learn from society not to accept me because of my blood. I push him away, Miroku...because I do not want to suffer through the pain of loving my little brother and raising him, only to have him one day reject me because of my hanyou blood. You don't know how awful it was being rejected by my own father...I don't want to get close to anyone ever again, thanks to him...not even Kaemon." With her back still turned to him, Rei reached up and wiped at the tears that had begun to glisten in her eyes. Even speaking about it, she felt so much pain...it was like a dagger being shoved through her heart thousands of times repeatedly.


End file.
